The invention is based on a cutting tool.
There are known diamond drill bits and tile cutting tools that have a base body, which can be clamped into a tool-holding device of a machine tool and driven to rotate, and that have a cutting head set with diamonds. The base body and the cutting head are non-detachably connected to each other.
When working with a machine tool, for example when drilling, chiseling, grinding, sawing, milling, etc., friction in the work region generates heat. In order to prevent an overheating and a resulting increased wear and/or damage to a tool as well as damage to an item being machined, it is known to flush a device with water in the work region. When drilling concrete or stone, so-called wet drill bits are used.